The field of the invention pertains to skin cleansing methods and materials, and in particular, to methods and materials that mildly abrade the skin surface in the process of applying soap and water.
Heretofore, in the field of skin therapy (callous removal, dry skin therapy) adequate abrading action normally results in pain and general inflammation of the skin area treated. The extreme sharpness and hardness of some of the available products for dry skin therapy and callous removal are the cause of the quick skin damage with a few strokes on the skin. Some of these products have hard abrasive particles supported in a relatively rigid matrix.
The known products fall typically into four (4) major categories:
1. Naturally occurring pumice stone and synthetic versions; PA1 2. Coated abrasive products; PA1 3. Metal stamped grating sheets; PA1 4. Expanded urethane foam products.
All of these products are extremely abrasive with the exception of the natural pumice which is of dubious value. These products have met with limited commercial success and the market is clearly available for an effective and safe product.